Their First Real Kiss
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Just something that popped up into my head! Fluff. One-shot. Set in Order of the Phoenix. I own nothing. *Sob!*


Their Real First Kiss

Ginny sat in the common room one Friday night. It was getting closer and closer to midnight. Ginny couldn't go to sleep knowing that Harry had slipped from her clutches. Harry wasn't Ginny's, but he could've been, but not now, not after _that_

_Flashback_

_Ginny walked out of the Room of Requirement. The D.A meeting had just gotten over with and it was their last meeting until after Christmas break. She realized she had forgotten her bag so she told her friends that she would meet up with them in a little bit.._

_Ginny walked back to the magical room and grabbed her bag. She heard soft voices and she turned_ _and saw Harry. She smiled, but then she frowned as she saw Cho Chang standing next to him. Suddenly, Harry and Cho had locked lips. Ginny had felt as though she had been kicked in the gut. _

_She ran back to the common room and straight to her room, sobbing her eyes out._

_End of Flashback_

Now Ginny sat in the common room, wondering how their perfect date went. Harry had gotten back hours ago, but Ginny didn't have the nerve to ask him how it went, afraid of Harry saying how amazing it was.

Ginny stared at the fire, hot tears flowing down her slightly freckled face. From behind her, the stairs creaked, but Ginny didn't look

"Ginny?" a voice asked quietly. Ginny knew that voice all too well.

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" Ginny asked. The blacked haired, green eyed boy went and sat next to her on the couch

"I could ask you the same question" Harry said

"Couldn't sleep" Ginny said, tears still pouring down her face

"Hey, why are you crying?" Harry asked, worriedly

"It's nothing"

"Gin, you can tell me, I won't make fun of you" Harry said, trying to catch her eye

"The guy I like went on a date with his new girlfriend today"

"Who's the guy you like?" Harry asked

"You are so thick!" Ginny exclaimed "Who have I liked since I was little?"

Harry's eyes widened "You're crying because of me?"

Ginny said nothing; she just placed her head in her hands

"What about Michael?"

"Dumped him"

Harry moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Cho's not my girlfriend" he stated

"W-what?" Ginny stuttered "But, but, you went on a date with her..."

"She started to ask how Cedric died, and she started to say that I liked Hermione. Then she started to cry"

"Really? But you and Hermione are just friends"

"Tell her that" Harry rolled his eyes "Besides, I would never do that to Ron."

"You know that Ron likes Hermione?"

"It's way too obvious!"

Ginny giggled and smiled at him. Harry gave her a smile in return.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't know you still liked me. Hermione said you moved on" Harry said

"I _tried _to move on" Ginny avoided his eyes "Keyword, tried" Ginny added

"Why?" Harry took his arm away from her but then grabbed her hands

"Because I knew you would never like me" Ginny once again didn't make eye contact

Harry sighed "Gin, why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm not like other girls. I'm not smart, I'm not funny, and I'm not beautiful" Ginny stared up at him, tears falling from her brown eyes

Harry placed a hand on her smooth cheek. "Gin, I think you are all of those things and more. You may think that I think of you just as Ron's little sister, but you're terribly wrong. I honestly do like you, but I don't want everyone to think that you were just a rebound. People are bound to hear about all of this with Cho by tomorrow. I don't want people to say that I really don't like you, Gin, because soon, you might be start to believe it"

"Harry, I understand where you're coming from. Can we maybe try next year?" Her big brown eyes bore into his emerald green ones.

"Of course, I would really like that" Harry smiled and she smiled back. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?" Eyes still locked

"C-can I kiss you?" Harry leaned in a little

"What do you think?" Ginny asked as she leaned in as well.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. One of Harry's hands was on Ginny's cheek and the other was intertwined with Ginny's hand. Ginny's free hand found its way up to his neck. She played with the hair on the back of his neck. They then reluctantly pulled away from one another

"W-wow" Harry stuttered

Ginny giggled "'Wow' is right" She grinned

Harry grinned back and brushed her fiery hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Harry said softly

Ginny's eyes stared into his "It's okay. I'm just glad that you like me back" Ginny smiled

"You never did move on, even a little bit, did you?" Harry asked

"Like I said, I tried, but no matter what, it didn't work" Ginny confessed

"Don't move on" He whispered Harry's lips were mere centimeters from her.

"I could never. What about you?" Ginny asked, still close to him

"Wouldn't dream of it" Harry smiled again "Can I...?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded "Yes" Once again their lips meant and they wished they could stay like this forever.

They pulled away, both having slight frowns on their faces. "We should get to bed, it's late" Ginny said pointing to the clock, It was now almost 12:30

"You're right."

Ginny tried to smile "Don't tell Ron about this, he'll try to hurt you, and I would like to still have you next year" Ginny laughed softly


End file.
